So Random With Out SonLight
by xX-Yuna-Zoey-Xx
Summary: This is based around the time Sonny leaves So Random, my reason for why she left. better summary inside.


**Randoms With Out SonLight**

_**This is set a few months after season two and before the start of season three, why sonny didn't return to So Random.**_

**Chad – P.O.V**

I sauntered onto the set of So Random, my mission is to see Sonny, I need to talk to her about how I still feel about her, I'm still crazy about her. I see the Prop House come into my view, before I walk in I make sure I have my face guard, because last time Sonny saw me she punched me hard in the face. I walk in cocky as usual and say

"Hey-hey randoms, Sonny around yet? Need to speak with my lady".

I hear and see Nico and Grady gagging, it's so fun to gross them out. Tawni shoots a glare at me and says

"If she was here, you would see her right now, don't you think? Either way she's late!"

Woah, someone is obviously pissed off, one thing I've learned from working with the Random's all these times is to avoid Zora and Tawni when they are pissed off.

"Yeah, Sonny was supposed to be hear around 5 hours ago, where the hell is she? We need to start practising on our sketches" Nico says not breaking away from his staring contest with Grady.

"Your sketches don't concern me, I just need to see Sonny and have guys tried ringing her? She blocked my number from calling her" I say walking over to the two boys and click my fingers in front of them, making them both blink.

"CHAD!" Nico and Grady both scream at me while I laugh at them. The two boys look at each other before launching themselves at me. I duck at they both fall.

"She's not answering" I hear Zora's muffled voice from that Mummy thing they have.

Nico and Grady try catching me again but continue to fail because I'm too fast for them.

"Can't Catch me guys" I say cockily.

Tawni's phone starts ringing again, playing Lady Gaga's song Judas. Tawni looks at the phone, anger appears on her face, if looks could kill that phone would be long gone by now.

"Finally Sonny, oh umm hi Mrs. Monroe, sorry two seconds, SHUT UP GUYS!" Tawni screams at us but we ignore her and get louder. Tawni sighs and leaves the room.

"Jeez, Tawni needs to calm down, she's been like a total bitch all day" Zora says emerging from that Mummy thing, unable to stop myself from running from Nico and Grady, I run into the open door of the thing.

"Oww, Damn that hurt" I cringe holding my nose. I look up to see Nico, Zora and Grady laughing at me.

Tawni arrives back in, a weird distant look on her face. "Hey Tawni, I can't believe you missed this, Chad ran into the sarcophagus" Nico says still laughing.

"Asshole" I mutter.

Tawni doesn't say a word, she just walks over to the sofa and sits down, quietly.

"Tawni, you ok?" Grady says stopping laughing but Tawni remains silent. Zora and Nico exchange looks of confusion and worry. I was totally confused by what this meant so I asked

"Is Tawni being quiet a good thing or a bad thing?".

"Bad. Really bad" Nico says helping me up.

"Tawni, did something happen?" Zora asks while we all walk over to her.

Tawni starts shaking and then she looks up at us, she's crying.

"That was Sonny's mom on the phone. Um s-she t-t-told me wh-y Sonny w-was so late" Tawni stuttered out, everytime she said Sonny, it looked like it hurt her to say it. Then I realised something, Tawni said Sonny WAS late.

"Tawni, what happened?" I demanded.

The rest of the Randoms, looked really scared.

"There's been a car accident.." Tawni sobbed out.

We all looked at each other, each of us sharing a worried look. Zora looked like she was about to cry. Marshall arrived in also with a sad look on his face. I was getting scared now.

"Please, tell us what happened?" I asked quietly.

Tawni began to tell us what has happened with Sonny, why she wasn't around and her accident. Soon after Tawni finished telling us what happened to Sonny, I broke down into tears, the first time I started crying for someone other than myself. Zora had her head buried into Grady's chest crying hard, Grady hugging her telling her it'd going to be ok but he himself was about to crack. Nico sat beside a crying Tawni, holding her in his arms. I eventually fell to the ground my sobbing turning into crying. I couldn't believe it, Sonny. My heart was broken into piece's, there is a chance I'd never see her again, hear her sing, or do the "Fine, Fine!" and "Good, Good" thing we do.

**_So guys what you think? Is it good or bad? I'll admit I rushed this story because I've been busy with my exams, now that they are over i plan to return to my stories unfinished. I'm thinking of starting a So Random slash fic with Chad/Nico, what you think? Anyway R&R._**

**_Zoey_**


End file.
